


Говорила мама

by PradaJpg



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PradaJpg/pseuds/PradaJpg
Summary: Чего же ты хочешь, Шань?





	

Шумное метро.

Скопление людей огромной сильной волной толкает Шаня вдаль, самый угол. Не вырваться, даже не закричать — за идиота примут.

Рукой за верхнюю опору, а взглядом, стараясь особо не палиться, найти кого-то из трех идиотов. Светлая макушка Цзяна мелькает где-то вдали. Как только там оказался? Шань не знает, да и думать об этом особо не хочет.

Дырявит светлыми глазами броскую рекламу на стене — она ведь дохрена интересная. В этом убеждает себя, не предпринимая больше попыток бросить взгляд на многоликую толпу.

Толпу, где, по идее, сейчас Хэ.

— Меня ищешь? — над самым ухом.

Вздрогнуть дело последнее, шумно выдохнуть от теплого дыхания на шее — первое.

Скрыть смущение в виде алеющих щек и бегающих глаз не удается. Рыжий клонит голову вбок, неосознанно — а, может быть, нарочно, не решаясь это признавать — открывая доступ к своей бьющейся жилке на шее.

Выбрасывает едкую фразу в попытке защититься, провальной и глупой, ведь Тяня такое не берет:

— Ага. Надеялся, что ты свалил отсюда, — в голосе нет той прежней злости.

Обычная усталость вперемешку с невнятными словами: чересчур близкий к его телу Хэ не может остаться незамеченным. Шань замечает, еще как замечает. Всей напрягшейся спиной ощущает твердую грудь полудурка вместе с перебинтованной ладонью у самого бедра.

Последняя чувствуется особенно отчетливо, когда Тянь, Шаню кажется в откровенной издевке, ведет ей немного выше, едва заметно приподнимая цветастую футболку Рыжего. На несколько сантиметров всего, даже светлая кожа не виднеется, но Мо ощущает себя догола раздетым.

Нагим среди незнакомцев.

Нагим с наглым Тянем в предельной близости.

— Мне казалось, что сегодня ты хочешь видеть меня максимально долго.

Спросить бы: «С чего бы?». Да не спалиться бы, что Хэ в который раз прав.

Сегодня Тянь его не бесит. Сегодня Шань благодарен ему. Сегодня Рыжий не хочет ему грубить — оскорбления сами вырываются.

Чужая рука тем временем не успокаивается: пальцами едва оттянуть резинку штанов, юркнуть под них, немного царапая кожу короткими ногтями. Шань шипит, пытается не привлечь чужое, такое ненужное сейчас внимание.

Бедрами вбок — провалившаяся попытка спихнуть руку Хэ. Выдержка Рыжего летит к чертям. Скулы сводит то ли от чужой наглости, то ли от подкатывающего возбуждения. Возбуждение, мать вашу, от действий Тяня. К такому невинный в этом плане разум Шаня не готов.

— Тут же люди, мудень, — тихо-тихо, чтобы только Тянь расслышал.

И обратно взглядом на рекламу. Мозгами в гулкое жидкое возбуждение, хлебнуть немало так для подросткового тела и сдержать громкий выдох, когда Хэ прижимается плотно к нему. До тяжелого дыхания мудозвона, что чувствуется спинным мозгом.

Говорила мама быть добрее. Не матерись, не злись на других. 

Как тут не злиться, как не материться? Лапают в общественном месте, а тело, предательское и отзывчивое, не хочет слушаться. Плавится пластилином под невинными касаниями, оставляя Шаню про себя молиться об одном — лишь бы не встал.

— Тебя волнуют только люди?

Прозрачный намек, мол: «А мои руки под твоей одеждой ничего так, нравятся?».

Послать хочется.

Продолжения хочется.

Убрать всех присутствующих хочется.

Шань мечется между желаниями и выдавливает, хотя самому слышится лишь жалкий скулеж:

— Меня волнует твоя ебанная наглость, — уже не так тихо, даже женщина рядом косится.

Видимо ничего не замечает, раз тут же отворачивается. Ее телефонный разговор определенно интереснее двух малолеток, зажимающихся в вагоне метро. Один рыжий и с пылающими щеками, второй — покоцанный, но жутко уверенный.

Теперь горят не только шея, но и щеки: Тянь просовывает руку глубже. Всей пятерней сжимает зад Шаня, а тот почти задыхается, давится невысказанным возмущением. Не в силах терпеть, прикрывает лицо ладонями — не думает уже, как выглядит со стороны.

Бесится, смущается, готов провалиться сквозь землю, только не отходит от Тяня. Ни на метр, ни на чертов сантиметр, каждый из которых играет сейчас важную роль.

— Что ты хочешь? — продолжая манипуляции с задом Шаня, иногда мягкими поглаживаниями поднимаясь к пояснице, спрашивает Хэ.

Почти всем своим весом наваливается на Рыжего — Шань почти не моргает, даже дышит с трудом. 

— Че?

Это прекрасное и вездесущее «че» выражает все эмоции от происходящего. Точнее от непонимания действий, слов и мыслей. 

Что от него хотят? 

Что он должен ответить? 

Что-то, а ответить ему более не дают: на ягодицу приходится сильное давление, почти болезненное. Шань весь сжимается и тут же расслабляется, когда рука Тяня покидает его штаны. И не сказать точно: расстроен он или рад.

— Я про еду спрашиваю, дубина.

До Рыжего доходит на проблесках сознания. Молчит, не отнимая рук от лица, уже не красного — обычного и хмурого.

Неподвижного, почти остолбеневшего его окликает Тянь. Хватает резко за плечо, тянет на себя, собственнически так, и говорит с улыбкой:

— Наша остановка.

Глядя на довольного Хэ, Шань хочет ударить его. Хотение глупое, да и урчащий живот напоминает о себе. Брови он все же сводит к переносице, строит недовольную мину, но шепчет отдаленное, почти смущенное:

— … Сэндвич.


End file.
